Need YOU
by Nama105
Summary: Dalam kesendirian ini aku membutuhkanmu. Gelap, sunyi, kita masih bersama kan? Jangan meninggaslkanku.. Kita akan selalu bersama, kumohon! Aku takut. Mereka berteriak, menatapku, mereka menyeramkan. Aku butuh kau kak.. Amu membutuhkanmu... -Gempa
1. Chapter 1

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **(Maaf atas sebelumnya, Boboiboy Gempa milik ANIMONSTA)  
**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy Gempa  
**

 **Boboiboy Halilintar**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang mengganti senja. Bintang dilangit bertaburan dengan indahnya, menampilkan jutaan cahaya bersama dengan bulan ciptaan sang Maha Kuasa.

Duduk dalam kesepian, keresahan, ketakutan, yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Bersama dengan darah, api, pecahan kaca, dan teriakan.

Suatu atau bahkan lebih bayang bayang kecelakaan yang terus menghantuinya. Tak lebih dari hanya sebuah ruangan yang mampu menampung.

"Gempa .." Terdengar sebuah sahutan memanggil membiarkan segalanya pecah berganti dengan rasa yang ingin melihat sang pemanggil

Gempa mendongak, "Ka-kak?" -bercicit kecil berusaha memastikan jika suara yang didengarnya, benar miik sosok yang ditunggu tunggu.

"Ya, aku datang Gempa. Kenapa kau duduk di lantai, hm ?!" Belaian lembut tersapu diwajahnya, menghilangkan segala rasa takut yang sejak tadi menyerbu beroperasi perlahan berganti dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ka-kak .."

Rindu yang terasa.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba dan memperdulikan apapun, Gempa memeluk dengan erat sosok yang ada dihadapnnyaa, melepaskan kerinduan yg ada. Kerinduan yg selalu timbul dalam jiwa.

Walau sebenarnya, mereka selalu bertemu.

Sang kakak yang diketahui bernama Halilintar langsung membalas pelukan dari sang adik dengan erat, tanpa perlu mempertanyakan tentang 'apa' dan 'kenapa'. Ia jelas sudah tahu...

"Dilantai dingin Gem..." Tuturan lembut Halilintar berikan kepada Gempa, tubuhnya berusaha membawa sang adik dalam kehangata dibalik selimut.

"Kakak .. hiks hiks, Gempa rindu kakak .." Tangis yang telah lama ditahan akhirnya pecah, mengalahkan kuatnya bendungan yg dibuatnya setelah beberapa saat. Tangis yang membuat Halilintar tersenyum, "Aku juga. Sudah, hentikan tangisan mu, aku sudah ada disini!".

Halilintar melepaskan pelukannya sambil sesekali menghapus liquid bening cair di wajah adiknya, membuka ikatan simpul yang mengikat menutup mata, hingga memperlihatkan manik emas nan indah yang tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan kain kuning cerah.

Bersenandung pelan mengiring terbukanya mata itu. Melengkungkan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, membiarkan matanya menangkap seluruh hal diwajah dan dimata emas yang selalu berbinar dengan polosnya. Membiarkan mata itu kembali melihat terangnya cahaya tanpa memperdulikan segala mata yang entah bagaimana diliat oleh Gempa.

"Bagaimana, hm? Sekarang sudah terang, kan !?"

"Iya ..."

 _ **Greb**_

"Aku rindu kak Hali ... Sangat rindu"

...yang pastinya hal itu tak dapat Halilintar lihat walau rasanya ingin sekali ia ikut merasakan...

"Aku jg sangat sangat rindu padamu.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

 _ **~ 01: End?~**_

* * *

 _ **Halo halo semua! Terimakasih telah membaca...**_

 ** _Semoga suka~ Walau ini aneh... Maaf  
_**

 ** _Selamat mereview~ Ditunggu komennya.. hehe  
_**


	2. Need U (revisi edition) - Chptr 1

**_BRAK!!_**

"Sudah kubilang untuk--"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya disertai dengan seringaian kecil namun menyakitkan.

Air mencengkram erat tangannya. Jika ia suka membaca kisah kisah sedih, bukan berarti ia menginginkannya.

Terutama pada sepupunya yang sudah tak tentu seperti ini.

"Kau tanggung jawabku! Tentu saja sikapmu menjadi urusanku!!"

Dengan pelan Gempa mendorong Air dari hadapannya. "Kalau begitu kau tak akan membiarkanku kelelahan berdiri diluar sini.." ujarnya pelan, bahkan seperti bisikan.

Ia berjalan masuk, meninggalkan pemuda bermanik hazel itu dengan kekesalan yang berusaha ia tahan.

Segalanya berubah. Sikapnya dan lainnya.

Kata remaja dibelakangnya ia berubah. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengarnya.

Ia tak pernah memperhatikan keselamatannya. Sampai Air muak padanya bahkan akhir-akhir ini lebih sering 'menyeretnya'.

Gempa menghempas dirinya begitu saja di sofa terdekat. Air menghampirinya dengan helaan napas. Sebuah handuk tersampir dipundaknya, ia menoleh, "Mandilah.." suruh Air dengan nada bicara yang jauh lebih lembut.

Ia menggangguk, "Maaf.."

Dan dengan itu Gempa langsung beranjak menuju bilik kamarnya.

Air harap Gempa dapat kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh berharap..

•

 **NEED** **U (Revisi Edition)**

 _Chapter 1: Come on again._

 **Boboiboy ANIMONSTA**

 _(Bbb Air:Bbb Gempa:Bbb Taufan)_

•

 _Saat itu suasananya memang kacau balau. Aku tau walau kepalaku terasa ingin pecah._

 _Sakit sekali._

 _Aku dapat melihatmu berusaha meraihku, mendekapku, sebelum mobil ayah dan ibu terbalik._

 _Banyak yang berdatangan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dikepalaku. Tanganku terasa perih._

 _Kau mendekapku erat. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan darimu, namun kau tersenyum sebelum kau menutup matamu. Membiarkanku menangis sendiri, bahkan aku tak bisa lagi melihat ayah dan ibu._

 _Seseorang menarik ku keluar, tapi aku tak mau melepaskan pelukan mu. "Huwaaaa!!" Teriak ku saat itu._

 _Ada laki-laki berseragam putih juga membawamu keluar._

 _Seketika teriakanku berhenti._

 _Aku mengenal nya. Dan suara besar menyakiti pendengaranku bahkan aku merasa semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Sakit. Sakit sekali_

 ** _~WithU~_**

 ** _Ting Tong_**

Gempa menghentikan aktifitasnya merapikan buku. Dahinya mengernyit mendengar suara bel dirumahnya berbunyi pada waktu...

Tunggu, ia melihat dulu ke arah jam--

"Jam setengah enam pagi?"

Air beranjak turun dari kamarnya. Sejenak netra mereka bertemu, setelah itu Air langsung berlari kecil ke arah luar.

"Siapa?" tanya Gempa ikut keluar melihat siapa yang datang di pagi-pagi begini.

Manik hazelnya mengerjap. Taufan?

"Assalamu'alaikum!!" sapa remaja lelaki bernuansa biru tua didepan sana ceria.

Taufan melangkah masuk bersama dengan tas besarnya.

Gempa menatap Air. Air mengendikkan bahunya entah bermaksud apa.

"Gempa! Lama tak bertemu."

"Oh? I-iya :)" balas Gempa sedikit canggung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Taufan.

Manik hazelnya melirik kearah tas-tas besar yang dibawa remaja dihadapannya.

Air memisah keduanya dan langsung mengambil tas itu. "Taufan akan menginap disini." gumamnya.

"Dia ditendang keluar dari kontrakan nya." sambung Air datar. Meninggalkan Gempa dan Taufan yang menganga ditempat.

Kenapa anak itu 'bongkar kartu' Taufan!?

Masih dengan kecanggungannya Gempa melirik ke arah Taufan, "O-oh.. Masuklah, Fan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." santunnya.

Taufan melirik, ia menganggup-angguk kaku. "Terimakasih."

Gempa tak terlalu mengenal Taufan. Ia hanya tau jika Taufan itu sahabatnya Air, hyperaktif, usil, terkadang ia yang menjadi alasan pulangnya Air dengan wajah tertekuk.

Oh ya, sekarang ia baru tahu jika Taufan tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Alasannya? Ia tak tau.

Gempa mempersilahkan Taufan untuk segera naik bersamanya, mencari Air.

Air keluar dari salah satu kamar. Wajahnya datar sekali. Gempa dan Taufan menghampirinya.

"Kau boleh tidur disini.." beritahu Air kecil.

Taufan tersenyum lebar. Ia berbalik menatap dua sepupu itu, "Terimakasih banyak!!" serunya semangat.

Gempa tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Semoga kau senang disini, Fan."

Air memusingkan matanya bosan, bising sudah rumah ini. Tapi, dengan kehadiran Taufan 'tugas'nya bisa lebih ringan.

"Kau tidak masak, Gem?" Tanya Air menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gempa. Gempa mengerjap kemudian ia mengangguk. Segera ia beranjak turun.

"Sedap kan, pagi-pagi dah ada yang masakkan." Ucap Taufan, berjalan masuk ke kamar barunya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

Kamarnya yang sekarang sedikit lebih luas dibanding kamar kontrakannya dulu. Desainnya sedikit elegan. "Ini dulunya kamar siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Air mengambil duduk dikasur, "Blaze."

Taufan diam. Ia sedikit tak menyangka Air menempatkannya di kamar ini.

"Jika Blaze sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, bagaimana?"

"Dia akan tidur bersamaku. Aku sudah pindahkan semua barang-barangnya ke kamarku. Dan aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah ini kalau kau dan kak Blaze bertemu." Jawab Air diakhiri helaan napas.

Taufan tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah beritau kepada Blaze kan? Jangan sampai kau mengambil keputusan sendiri. Gempa saja bahkan tak tau kalau aku mau kesini."

"Bahkan dia yang menyarankan." sambung Air lagi. Ia menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya ke kasur, mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya tadi malam dengan Blaze.

Manik hazelnya melirik ke arah Taufan yang mulai menata barang.

"Fan?"

Taufan membuka lemari dengan kakinya. "Apa?" Dan mulai memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari itu.

"Kau.. Akan membantuku, kan?"

"Membantu apa? Eh? HUWAAA!! LIPASS!!!"

Taufan melompat jauh. Semua baju yang dipegangnya terlempar. Air melompat bangun, terkejut.

"HAH!? MANA!!?" Sahut Air. Taufan naik cepat ke kasur. Ia berdiri diatas sana tepatnya dibelakang Air.

"Ha! Itu!!"

"Hiii" Mereka berdua melompat-lompat geli.

Semua bantal yang sudah tersusun rapi harus menjadi korban. Hal itu juga terjadi pada semua barang yang dapat mereka raih.

Taufan mendorong Air untuk segera mengusir lipas(kecoa) itu dan Air berusaha menukar posisinya dengan Taufan karena yang menjadi masalah lipas itu ikut beranjak naik ke kasur.

"Syuh!!" usir Air.

"HUWAAA!!" Teriak Taufan lagi, kini ia memilih melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari ke bawah.

Air yang melihatnya ikut melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah dapur.

"Hiii." Taufan memeluk dirinya geli.

Air mengatur napasnya, ia hampir saja jatuh di tangga tadi.

Gempa menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Air berlari kecil kearahnya dan meminum segelas air disamping Gempa.

"J-- Er..." Tidak tau Gempa ingin berkata apa. Air digelas itu.. air mentah untuk mencuci chili. Baru saja Gempa pakai.

Syukurnya ia tak mencuci dengan cara mencelupnya.

"Air," panggilnya.

Air melirik, belum selesai ia menenggak habis 'minum'nya.

"Itu air mentah untuk cuci chili."

Taufan mengerjap. Air ikut mengerjap.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara tawa memecah keheningan singkat diantara mereka disertai suara tersedak yang cukup besar.

"UHUK! UHUK!!"

"HAHAHA, KOK NAMANYA AIR TAK BISA KENAL MANA AIR MINUM MANA AIR MENTAH!!" Tawa Taufan pecah membahana.

Gempa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Air sudah berusaha memuntahkan apa yang ia minum. "Sekali-kali minum air mentah tak apa, kan?" hibur remaja serba coklat itu.

Air tak mau tau, ia harus memuntahkannya! Tapi bagaimana?! Ia harap tak ada biji chili dalam gelas itu..

"HAHAHA!!"


	3. Chapter 2

Taufan segera membereskan piring makan mereka setelah Gempa meletakkan semua sisa makanan di kulkas.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanyanya sambil memutar keran air. Ia akan segera mencuci piring-piring itu. Sekalian kerja saja menurutnya.

"Aku ada kelas siang, mungkin pulang sore. Dan Air,"

"Dia akan pulang malam katanya." sambung Taufan begitu saja -tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang-.

"Begitu?"

"Hum."

Gempa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kenapa Air tak memberi tahunya?

Sudahlah.

"And you?" tanya Gempa balik bertanya. Ia mulai mengatur piring piring yang sudah Taufan cuci ke raknya.

Taufan membilas tangan, menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dan mulai memandang Gempa dari atas sampai bawah.

Apa yang harus ia bantu dari Air?

Apa yang membuat anak itu memaksanya untuk...

"Fan?" panggil Gempa.

Taufan mengernyit, "Yes?"

"Tidak jadi. Bukan hal yang penting."

Jawab remaja coklat itu sambil berlalu pergi. Membuat Taufan semakin mengernyit.

Bolehkah ia berkata, jika ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya diatas?

Tatapan dari manik hazel itu.. sangat aneh baginya. Ada sesuatu yang tak tersampaikan yang membuat Taufan akhirnya mengerti mengapa Air meminta tolong padanya.

"Aku merasa tak pernah melihatnya." gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

 **Need U**

 ** _Boboiboy ANIMONSTA_**

Semuanya gelap. Aku tak bisa meihat apapun. Aku dimana?

Kenapa.. Kepalaku sakit begini?

Ibu?

Ayah?

"Ugh..." Sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa.. --

Aku sadar.

"KAK HALI!!!!"

Darah dan suara ledakan itu, aku ingat.

"KAK HALI!!!!" teriakku lagi. Kepalaku semakin sakit. Semuanya berputar. Semua kejadian itu memaksa berputar dikepalaku.

Sesak rasanya. Aku tak tau kenapa..

Mana kakakku!?

"Hiks hiks.." Aku tak tau sejak kapan aku menangis. Aku takut, aku takut.

Semuanya begitu gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

Aku tak mau ditempat gelap seperti ini. Ku mohon.. Siapa saja. Kakak!!

 ** _~With U~_**

"Gempa, kau sudah mau pergi?"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai meletakkan tasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Gayamu seperti sudah siap pergi.." Taufan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lain.

"Sengaja.."

"Kau tak akan pulang lama, kan? Taklah mungkin ku sendiri dirumah kalian.. Rasanya aneh." ungkap Taufan.

"Hanya 2 jam." ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Bagi Taufan ditinggal dua jam sama dengan ditinggal sehari oleh pemilik rumah ini.

Ini bahkan belum setengah harinya disini. Sungguh rasanya tak sedap sekali sendiri di rumah orang lain.

Bukan orang lain sebenarnya.. Mereka kawannya.

Ia masih mengeluh. Kenapa hari ini ia tak ada kelas di Universnya?

Kenapa baru ada kelas disaat Taufan lagi ingin rehat sejenak?

Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika Taufan bersyukur atas segalanya?

"Gempa..."

"Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri, Fan.."

"Tidak seru tau."

"Memang kau tak ada kelas?"

Taufan menggeleng. Gempa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, patut atas rajukan Taufan.

Taufan orangnya tak suka ditinggal sendiri, ya?

"Kau bisa mainkan ps-nya Blaze diatas." beritahu Gempa. Ia baru ingat akan hal itu.

Taufan yang mendengarnya seketika menjadi ceria kembali membuat Gempa tersenyum sedikit lega.

Taufan moodnya mudah berubah ternyata. Mirip sekali dengan Blaze.

Berbincang dengan Taufan juga menyenangkan. Bahkan Gempa tak henti tuk tersenyum melihat tingkah remaja biru itu.

Mereka bercanda bersama. Taufan juga mulai melakukan pertunjukan kecil-kecilannya pada Gempa yang membuat Gempa tertawa.

"Hahaha!!"

"Kau tertawa?" tanya Taufan sedikit tidak percaya. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Gempa menghentikan tawanya cepat.

"Hehe.. Ketawalah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Soalnya Air atau kawan kawanku yang lain belum ada yang tertawa mendengar gurauanku.. " lanjut Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Mungkin mereka lagi banyak pikir makanya tak bisa tangkap kelucuan dari ceritamu, hehe.." hibur Gempa dan mulai melirikkan matanya ke arah jam. Sudah pukul 10.05 Am, sudah waktunya ia pergi.

"Fan," Gempa mulai berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya dan memancing perhatian Taufan kembali padanya.

Taufan menoleh, "Hm? Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Hum! Tak apa kan kau sendiri?"

"Gwenchana." Taufan menggeleng.

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya, "Gwenchana?"

"Tak apa-apa, hehe."

"Bahasa apa itu?"

"Korea, haha!!" tawa Taufan kembali meledak.

"Oh, astaga! Haha.."

"Sudahlah. Pergi sana. Terlambat nanti, kau pula yang susah." usir Taufan.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya! Sana!!"

"Siap, tuan.. Haha!!"

Akrab dengan Gempa salah satu hal yang.. Mengejutkan dan menyenangkan bagi Taufan.

 ** _A/n :_** **_Assalamu'alaikum!!! x)_** ** _*pasang wajah mikir* Humm..._** ** _Gini, Cha mau tanya, menurut kalian cerita ini bagusnya pendek atau panjang saja?_** ** _Pusing aku *cubit Yaya* *ditinju*_** ** _x'D_**


End file.
